1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an improvement for doors used with video cassette recorders. More particularly, the instant invention relates to auxiliary shields used for doors of video cassette tape recorders.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Conventional video tape recorders, which are top loading, include a door in the top surface thereof which is opened to receive video tape cassettes. Generally, there is a space of approximately 3/16ths of an inch between the door and surrounding area. This gap is sufficient to allow introduction of dust into the video cassette recorder at a very critical area. The recording heads which contact video tape are positioned just beneath the door and in proximity with the space between the door and top surface of the recorder. Dust can therefore easily accumulate on the heads and on the tape as the tape moves past the heads. This dust creates "snow" on the picture tube and generally degrades the information transmitted from the tape.
To date, this problem has not been addressed and the only way to prevent this problem is to regularly dust the top of the video cassette recorder. Unfortunately, when one dusts the top of the recorder, some dust is pushed through the space into the recorder.
In view of the aforementioned problems, there is a need to protect the interior of the video tape recorders from dust and especially to protect the areas just beneath the door of a video cassette recorder from dust. In addition, there is a need to protect the tape itself from dust while the tape is within the recorder.